Lesbehonest
by xGeekSquad
Summary: "Just let me take you out on a date. That is, if you'd want to." "I'd love that." Pezberry. Rated M for language and maybe smut later on. Sorry, I hate writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

She was late. She should've known she was late just by how the light hit her face as she woke stretched, thinking her clock said 6:30. Her head then snapped back to the clock, where her blurred vision became clear, and read it out to herself. "8:30...Shit." Santana cursed under her breath as she rushed to get ready. She knew that her parents would kill her if they knew that she couldn't be bothered to get up at the right time when they were out of town. School had started an hour and a half ago. She quickly put on her Cheerio's cold gear and uniform, forgetting to grab a jacket as she walked out into the freezing cold. She didn't exactly care at the moment, and she knew she wouldn't later, because Sue would definitely warm her up, but she wanted to go back in and grab one. "Maybe I have one in my car." Santana slurred, her toothbrush still in her mouth. She spit as she got into her Barcelona Red Corolla, not bothering to pick up her toothbrush from the lawn, and she sped out of her driveway, on her way to school. "Fucking A..." Santana cursed again as she felt for her phone and it wasn't there. "Fine. Fine, I'll go without it." Santana urged herself to go forth without her phone. "What the hell? I don't even like school." Santana murmured to herself as she U-turned around to get her phone. She rushed inside, grabbing her phone, but again forgetting the Cheerios jacket. "FUCK!" She yelled, slamming on the pedal. She was 40 miles over the speed limit, but she didn't care, as long as she didn't get pulled over. Much to her demise, she saw a police car behind her. She clenched her teeth together, pulling to the sidewalk.

The time was now 8:55, and if Santana was any later, she'd miss her open notebook exam, and she'd have to take it without her notes. And she'd be damned if she ever took a Chem exam without her notes. After noticing that the policeman was taking forever to get out of his vehicle, she burst out herself, running to the window of HIS car. "Listen. No disrespect or anything, but I'm in a hurry."

"I didn't ask for your life story." Santana had to bite back her tongue. She wouldn't get arrested. She glanced at her watch- thirty minutes until her Chemistry exam. "Do you know that you were speeding?"

"Yeah. I was in a hurry. Sorry. Here, just ticket me, I'll pay for it later." The policeman eyed her strangely.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"That's why i'm in a hurry." Santana quickly replied. The police officer still refused to believe her.

"I wan't born yesterday, young lady." _I'm sure,_ Santana thought, despite the fact that it'd probably get her arrested.

"Listen. You can follow me. I don't even care." Santana said, taking the ticket that was being handed to her. The police officer nodded and Santana rushed to her car. The time was now 9:15. She had 15 minutes to get to school and take her Chemistry exam.

She got to school at 9:20, signed in at 9:25. She ran to her locker, completely flustered, and she tore it apart searching for her Chemistry notes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Santana whispered to herself. She looked down the hallways, desperate for someone in her class. She finally laid her eyes upon Rachel. She didn't care at the moment, though. She had 3 minutes to get to the opposite side of the school and take her exam, and she needed notes. "RACHEL! Rachel, STOP!" Santana yelled, sprinting towards Rachel's locker. Rachel looked completely flustered. "Rachel, please, I'll do anything if you give me your chemistry notes. Please." Rachel calmly took her notes from her locker, but held them back for a second.

"You'll do anything?" Santana nodded feverishly. "Okay. I have a favor. Meet me in the auditorium after school." Santana nodded once more. "Say it."

"OKAY! Okay Rachel, I'll meet you there! Just PLEASE let me use your notes!" Santana glanced at her clock. 2 minutes. As the notes were handed to her, Santana was overcome with joy, and she leapt forward and hugged Rachel, kissing her on the cheek. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Santana then smiled and waved as she burst through the halls. One minute. She finally got to the classroom, and as soon as she walked in, the bell rang. She looked fine, but her mind was a mess. She wasn't in peak condition to take this exam, but she would anyways. She even smiled as she was given the test.

1) What is one example of a Binary compound?

"The fuck is a Binary compound?" Santana mouthed to herself as she flipped through Rachel's notes. They were extremely organized, and they even smelled like Rachel, which was nice. She found her answer in a heartbeat.

Calcium Chloride.

The rest of the exam was a breeze thanks to Rachel's notes. There were some questions that she wouldn't have even gotten if she had used her own notes. Whatever Rachel's favor was, Santana would be happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd like to thank you ll for taking the Exam. The results will be up on Edline in a week." Santana grinned at the bell, signaling the end of the period. She collected her things and, for once today, she walked like a normal human being. She went to her locker collected the homework she didn't do for Study Hall, and she rounded the corner to Rachel's locker.

"Thanks Rachel, you really are a life saver." Rachel smiled, taking the notes back with ease. "Your notes are so organized. They smell nice, too."

"Thanks, Santana. I'm glad you can count on me when you need me." Rachel smiled. This is the first time that Santana notices how pretty her eyes are. Not only that, but her teeth are damn near perfect. "Now, about the auditorium..."

"It's okay, Rachel. I can keep a promise. I'll be there." Rachel slowly smiled again. Feeling oddly spirited, Santana decided to pay her a compliment. "I've never really noticed before, because of the boring things that constantly spew out of your mouth, but you have really pretty eyes." Rachel's mouth was partly open, and she was staring at her feet. Santana took her hand and she lifted Rachel's chin, connecting their eyes. There was a silence- it was a comfortable silence, a silence that empowered Santana to stare into her eyes longer. Finally, the warning bell rang, leaving Santana and Rachel alone in the hallway. "Stop thinking lowly of yourself just because of me, because to be honest with you, you could damn well be the prettiest girl in this school." Santana then decided to walk away, freezing Rachel in her tracks. Both of them couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. All throughout the day, Santana would try to find Rachel just to look her in her eyes. When Glee club rolled around, Santana made sure to get there early so she and Rachel would have some alone time.

"What's gotten into you?" Rachel asked with a smile and a rather flirtatious undertone, leaning on the piano as Santana sat next to her with a grin. "First you hate me, now I'm the prettiest girl in school?"

"I said you COULD be, Berry." Santana said with a grin, until she saw Rachel's hurt expression. "What's...wrong?" Santana asked softly.

"I thought...I thought you'd call me Rachel now." Rachel shrugged.

"Okay. I'll keep calling you Rachel. I'm sorry." Even Santana's eyebrows raised. She apologized for something she had said? Weird. "And I don't know. You really helped me out today. I guess I sorta realized that everytime that I made fun of you, it was out of spite. And the spite is long gone." The girls smiled at each other and they both sat down as the rest of the Glee club filed into the classroom. Mr. Schuester, obviously late, finally took his seat in the last 20 minutes of class.

"Okay class, sorry I'm late. I was just getting some stuff together and time got away from me."

"Or you were making out with Ms. Pillsbury..." Santana mumbled under her breath. Quinn, who was seated right next to Santana, giggled. As Mr. Schuester went on for the next 15 minutes, he asked if anyone had a song to sing for the last 5 minutes of class. Everyone but Finn looked at Rachel, and Finn raised his hand.

"I do, Mr. Schue." Finn slowly rose up and stood at the center, throwing a wink a Brittany. "This is for my NEW girlfriend, Brittany Pierce."

"Hold the entire fuck up." Santana stated bluntly, turning to Brittany. "You're dating Orca?" She asked softly. Brittany had just broken up with her last night.

"Yeah. I have been for a week. He treats me nice." Santana's head reeled. That meant Brittany had cheated on her. Santana cheated on EVERYONE but Brittany.

"Ew." Quinn said with a scowl. Everyone else nodded in agreement. While we waited for the song, Finn wouldn't stop looking at Brittany silently.

"You want to stop having eye sex with Brittany and start singing, Grimace?" Santana snapped, causing the entire Glee club to laugh a little. Finn blushed and began singing.

"Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so- I call, your name..." Everyone gasped, and Rachel squinted her eyes. Everyone knew that the song Finn was singing was he and Rachel's song. As he ended, nobody but Brittany clapped, and Rachel was looking pretty pissed.

"That was ridiculous, Pastry bag." Santana finally said after a good minute of silence. The glee club nodded in agreement.

"Really, Santana? Sounds like you're just jealous that your girlfriend came to me." Finn said cockily, his eyes raised.

"Wipe the smirk off your face and get over yourself, Deep throat. I'm not only not at all jealous of the strange relationship you two have, but rather sickened. It's like a bad impersonation of King Kong. I bet the room that you two make out in smells like a mixture of premature ejaculation, cheese, and misery." Everyone else in the room is surprised by how hurt Santana sounds. Santana doesn't realize it, but she's about to cry.

"You guys...You guys can go now." Mr. Schuester waved everyone out of the choir room and the bell rings, signalling the end of school. Santana rushes to her locker, just wanting to go home and watch the Real Housewives of Atlanta.

"Fuck, Rachel." Santana sighs to herself as she brings her backpack to her shoulders, walking into the auditorium and taking a seat on the edge of the stage. Rachel obviously isn't there yet, strangely, but Santana takes that time to consider what Rachel could want. Suddenly, a hand grazes her shoulder, and Santana nearly falls off the edge of the stage. "Wow, Rachel, you scared me." She said with a small smile as Rachel sat next to her. "So, what's that favor?"

"I need you to help me out."

"Yep, that's what a favor is, Rach. What do you need me to help with?" Santana said with a little laugh.

"I think I'm a lesbian." Santana's eyebrows shoot to the sky.

"R...really?" She asks, relatively surprised. "Well...what do...what do I do about it?" She asks, clearly a bit uncomfortable.

"Kiss me." Santana's posture stiffens a little.

"W...what?" Santana stammers confusedly.

"Santana, you're the prettiest girl in this school. And to kick it, you're a lesbian. I just want an accurate representation of whether or not I am a lesbian or not." Rachel leans in and Santana puts her hand on Rachel's lips.

"It doesn't work like that. You don't know if you're a lesbian by kissing some random girl. You have to like them, it has to be special. If my first kiss with Brittany hadn't been so special, I probably wouldn't have realized I was a lesbian as soon as I did. So I can't KISS you." Rachel averted her gaze to the ground, and Santana could physically see the hurt on her face. "But I WILL take you out on a date. That is, if you want to." Rachel looked up with a grin, standing up with Santana and hugging her.

"I'd love that." Rachel blushed, looking Santana in the eye. Santana wiped the lone tear falling down Rachel's face and she smiles, staring deeply into Rachel's eyes.

"Come to my house at seven. I already know what we're doing." Santana smiles and walks away, the realization settling in.

She has a date with Rachel Berry.


End file.
